Behind the curtain
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: "Maintenant qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il devait faire pour permettre à son petit-ami d'être heureux, il se laissa penser à ses propres sentiments." Prompt de DurMeleth / Klaine / Blaine-centric / Warblers :


_Hey :)_

_On retourne à mon grand plaisir, les prompts, que je me fais un plaisir d'écrire ;)_

_Un grand merci à **DurMeleth** que j'ai appris à connaître avec ce site, et avec qui je me suis trouvé beaucoup de points communs. L'un d'entre eux est notre intérêt pour les Warbler. Elle m'a donc donné deux prompts avec ceux-ci ... _

_Réponse au 1 er prompt : J'aurais aussi aimé voir la réaction de Blaine, à ce moment-là, quand il s'est de nouveau retrouvé seul à Dalton..._

_Note : Okay, j'ai un peu** triché**, il n'est pas encore rentré à Dalton. Mais je crois que c'est une** interprétation** de ton prompt, non ? :D_

_Correction par DurMeleth elle même :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Blaine jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière son épaule, embrassant la silhouette lointaine du regard.<p>

_Alors c'est ça, se séparer de la personne la plus importante de sa vie ?_

Il avait beau savoir que tous les Warblers étaient à ses côtés, marchant vers le van qu'ils avaient loué pour venir, il se sentait seul. Et encore, seul était un bien petit mot.

Maintenant qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il devait faire pour permettre à son petit-ami d'être heureux, il se laissa penser à ses propres sentiments.

_Ce n'est pas juste._

C'était sa principale pensée à l'instant présent. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il ait mit autant de temps à se rendre compte que Kurt était fait pour lui. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il ait mit autant de temps à lui avouer - il aurait du se jeter sur lui dès la fin de la performance de Blackbird, ils auraient gagné de précieuses minutes -, et ce n'était pas juste qu'il le perde déjà.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas rompu. Mais qui pouvait deviner ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines semaines ? Kurt, de retour à Mc Kinley, entre ces murs où il ne pouvait compter sur personne, où même ses amis pouvaient se retourner contre lui, et ignorer ses moments de détresse …

Ce n'était pas juste que Blaine ait mit tant de temps à soigner chacune des blessures de Kurt, pour que les New Directions puissent en profiter plus que lui.

Non, ce n'étais pas juste.

_Mais c'est-ce qu'il veut._

Et c'était bien l'unique raison qui avait poussé Blaine à se taire, et à ne pas menotter Kurt à Dalton.

A cet instant, alors que son cœur semblait se fendre en deux dans sa poitrine, et que ses yeux le brûlaient, et que son corps tout entier semblait se rebeller contre lui, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas faire demi tour et kidnapper son petit-ami.

_C'est tentant._

Il allait presque exécuter son plan lorsqu'il sentit un bras se glisser sur ses épaules.

La voix réconfortante de Wes se fit entendre.

-Hey … tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ?

Il pinça les lèvres, incapable de répondre sans exploser en sanglots. Heureusement, son ami sembla lire entre les lignes, puisqu'il les emmena sur le côté, et s'exclama :

- Partez devant, on vous rejoint !

Quelques uns des Warblers leur jetèrent des regards, mais tout ce que Blaine put voir était terriblement flou. Il voulut se frotter les yeux, et fut surpris de sentir ses joues humides. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à pleurer.

Il sentit Wes l'entourer de ses bras, comme le ferait un grand-frère, et il se laissa complètement aller. Les larmes roulaient sur ses jours, des sanglots agitaient son corps, mais pour la première fois depuis que Kurt avait pris sa décision, il se laissa aller à ressentir.

Et bordel, ça faisait mal.

- Chut … Ça va aller, Blaine, promis. Tu vas voir, ça va aller… murmura Wes.

Il tenta de se reprendre et essuya ses joues d'un revers de la main.

-Désolé, chuchota-t-il, un peu honteux d'avoir craqué devant le Premier Warbler.

Wes lui sourit, se reculant un peu, mais laissant une main sur son épaule.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. C'est normal que tu sois bouleversé.

Blaine hocha la tête, reconnaissant de son empathie.

- De plus, tu as dépassé nos prévisions … Jeff a parié que tu ferais une crise de nerf à l'aller, et Thad pendant la chanson. David a parié sur hier, et …

- Et toi ? demanda Blaine, la voix encore un peu rauque.

Wes lui offrit un grand sourire :

- Je n'ai pas parié, je ne suis pas fou à ce point … Je tiens les paris et je prends une marge sur chacun !

Blaine rit doucement, et fit un petit signe de tête pour indiquer à son ami qu'ils devaient reprendre leur chemin, ce qu'ils firent côte à côte dans un silence confortable. Blaine se concentrait sur l'idée qu'arrivé à Dalton, il pourrait s'enfermer dans sa chambre et y passer la journée à ruminer ses idées noires sans être interrompu. Mais avant, il avait à survivre au voyage du retour.

Les Warbler les attendaient patiemment à l'extérieur du minivan, discutant entre eux. Dès qu'ils les virent s'approcher, de nombreux regards furent sur Blaine, et il leur offrit un demi-sourire. Il ne dut pas être très convaincant car d'un même mouvement, Jeff et Nick se dirigèrent vers lui.

Il n'y eut pas de mots échangés, et Blaine leur en fut reconnaissant car il n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter sans une autre crise de larmes. Ils se contentèrent de lui adresser des sourires réconfortants, leurs propres mains entrelacées.

Wes commença à compter les Warblers - comme si l'un d'entre eux aurait voulu rester à Mc Kinley - et les conversations reprirent, à voix basse.

- Bon, on va pouvoir y aller.

Blaine prit une grande inspiration, et se lança :

-Si tu permets, j'ai quelque chose à dire avant.

Wes opina, et leurs camarades vinrent former un arc de cercle devant lui, attentifs.

- Je voudrais vous remercier, commença Blaine, pour être venu offrir cette dernière performance à Kurt, au milieu de ces gens qui n'étaient pas acquis à notre cause.

Il y eut des hochements de tête pensifs, et Blaine reprit la parole.

- Je sais que ces derniers jours ont étés difficiles.

Quelques uns de ses amis baissèrent les yeux, troublés.

- Je suis désolé si j'ai pu paraître sur les nerfs, ou stressé…

-Stressé ? L'interrompit Nick. Mec, tu m'as hurlé dessus quand je t'ai demandé l'heure. Hier. Au petit-déjeuner !

Il y eut quelques rires, et même Blaine s'autorisa un sourire.

-Désolé, vraiment. Je …

Il hésita quelques instants, contemplant ses camarades rassemblés devant lui.

- Merci.

Sa voix était un peu étranglée, et il baissa la tête, cherchant à cacher ses yeux à nouveau humides.

_Ça ne va pas recommencer …_

-Est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ?

La voix de David se fit entendre, et l'attention fut immédiatement sur lui.

- Blaine … tu n'es pas le seul à qui Kurt va manquer.

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête, et Blaine se surprit à sourire. Pris dans sa propre mélancolie, il en avait presque oublié à quel point les Warblers s'étaient attachés à Kurt. David continua, hésitant :

- Je ne dis pas qu'on est touchés comme tu l'es. Franchement, on te laisse le monopole du chagrin d'amour. Merci bien.

Quelques gloussements se firent entendre et Blaine leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais Kurt était et restera un Warbler. Il fait partie de notre histoire, comme chacun d'entre nous.

Personne ne rompit le silence qui s'installa, pendant de longues secondes. Jusqu'à ce que …

- Ouah … c'était profond, commenta Jeff.

- On peut toujours compter sur toi pour casser l'ambiance, répliqua Thad, tout sourire.

- Tu ne peux pas nier qu'on aurait dit une éloge funèbre ? Interjeta Nick, venant au secours de son petit-ami, comme toujours.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, contrecarra Wes. S'il avait voulu faire une éloge funèbre, il aurait dit : « Kurt était un ami fidèle, un Warbler dévoué, un … »

- On peut arrêter ça, s'il vous plait ?

La voix de Blaine était un peu trop aigüe à son propre goût, et l'ensemble des garçons le remarqua. Jeff fut le premier à comprendre.

-Blaine … tu ne crois quand même pas que Kurt est en danger à Mc Kinley ?

Blaine aurait aimé répliquer que non, que Kurt était à l'abri. Mais une infime partie de lui-même ne faisait ni confiance aux New Directions, ni à l'équipe enseignante.

_Ils l'ont déjà laissé tomber une fois …_

- Mc Kinley est très différent de Dalton … commença-t-il.

Mais il ne put continuer, puisque l'ensemble des Warblers, menés par Jeff et Wes venaient de se mettre en marche vers le lycée qu'ils avaient quitté quelques minutes auparavant.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il en les rejoignant à grandes enjambées.

Jeff tourna la tête vers lui, et tout en continuant de marcher, lui fit part de la vérité comme si elle était une évidence :

- On va leur casser la _gueule, _pourquoi ?

A cet instant, occupé à empêcher ses amis « de bonne famille » de devenir des « délinquants juvéniles », Blaine laissa de côté toutes les idées noires qui traversaient son esprit depuis plusieurs jours. Il se contenta de mettre toute son énergie à les raisonner, appréciant leurs objections et leur volonté, souriant à leur idiotie et sensible à leur délicatesse.

Et la peine fut un peu moins douloureuse, pour quelques instants.

* * *

><p><em>Votre avis est toujours le bienvenu, et vos prompts aussi ;)<em>


End file.
